


Dear, Father

by pastaque



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ;___;, Drabble, Gen, i wanted to express the feeling of my country through this fic, this is for my king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaque/pseuds/pastaque
Summary: The day that he was not waiting for has come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my king from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry if it makes you cringe.

It was in the middle of the World Conference. Thailand clutches his heart painfully, he felt like someone has put thousands of pin into his heart. He heard murmuring voices around him, but he don’t really know what are they saying. His head is full of the wailing of his people, mourning with sadness. 

 

He know what’s going on. 

 

His king is dead. 

 

Slowly, his tear starts to flow down. He didn’t say a word, he sobbed quietly along with his people. 

 

He was his king for seventy years. 

 

He was his father. 

 

It’s always painful to lose his king. But this time it’s even more painful, he don’t know why. Maybe his heart is crying too. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t lost a king for a very long time. 

 

His boss changed a lot for the past years, none of them seems to last as long as the Marshal, and he never cried. Not even a bit. He would just smile and say a warm welcome to them, chuckled at their reaction of his existence.

 

Even if he talk about this, no one would understand. He can’t do anything but to cry, to mourn and to remember his once king. 

 

He remember the time he met the young child during the time of his seventh king when he was still called Siam. He would never have thought that the small child would be his king for seventy years, to be the person who he can called proudly as his father. 

 

Eventually live have to move on, he wiped his tears sloppily, his hands are tired from all the sadness of his people. Readjusting his glasses carefully and smile. He had been prepared for this day after all, he had been through this for hundreds of years. 

 

But why, why does his tear never stop. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To his majesty, please rest in peace.
> 
> Thank you for seventy years of hard work.
> 
> *The Marshal has been the prime minister for Thailand the longest.


End file.
